


stay beside me

by sekaiworld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, because i love them, platonic sesoo, sehun's a little brat tho, sorry if u came for assassin!yeol this is literally all just sappy domestic fluff, this is actually pretty domestic ngl so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiworld/pseuds/sekaiworld
Summary: ‘All my intel said you’re not meant to be back until next week and I’m sitting here using your flat as a sniper nest to kill a bad guy. This is awkward.’ AUOr, Chanyeol overstays his welcome. Not that he had a welcome in the first place, but he makes it work.





	stay beside me

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from exo's 'stay'
> 
> my sibling wanted me to give them credit for thinking up the "or" part of the summary, so.. here u go, u fool. i wish i had thought that up
> 
> kind of crack treated seriously? idk man i hope you enjoy

Kyungsoo needs a vacation from his vacation. He had been saving up his meager minimum wages from the coffee shop to take a nice trip outside of Seoul, and it _had_ been nice, but it had also been exhausting. He had decided to come home a week short of the two weeks he was planning to stay, and he’d called his work on the way home to let them know he’d be back early. He liked his work, liked the routine and the people, and he wasn’t eager to stay away for too long.

Kyungsoo tugs his keys out of his pocket after walking up his two flights of stairs (the elevator has been broken for too damn long), untangling them with one hand while the other holds tight onto his bag, but he pauses just before he is about to insert them into the lock. His door is closed, but through the cracks shines a faint light from within the apartment. Unless he, careful, responsible, Kyungsoo, had forgotten to turn the lights off before he left, there was no other reason he could think of for his apartment to be lit up at 10 o’clock at night.

He swallows and very carefully puts the keys into the lock. His stomach drops when he finds it’s already unlocked. Pulling the keys back out, he presses his palm against the door and pushes it open as softly and as slowly as he can.

Sitting in the middle of the apartment, on the couch, is a man Kyungsoo has never seen in his life before. He doesn’t even have time to register his features before the stranger is whipping around with a shocked look on his face and jumping to his feet in a rush.

“Kyungsoo?!” he gasps incredulously. “You’re not supposed to be here! I mean, you're not--I’m--”

“Okay, you have about three seconds before I start screaming bloody murder,” Kyungsoo says, trying to mask the shaking in his voice and his limbs with an attempt at a confident tone. “Who the fuck are you, how do you know my name, and what are you doing in my apartment?”

“No, please don't call for anyone, I promise I don’t mean any harm,” the stranger says frantically, stumbling around the side of the couch, hands outstretched as he takes a couple steps towards Kyungsoo, causing Kyungsoo to grip tighter onto the doorknob still in his grasp and shift like he’s going to jolt out of the room.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo repeats, his initial fear beginning to fade due to the absence of any obvious threat, but he is still on high alert.

“I’m--fuck, I’m sorry, I can’t--” the man says, running his hands through his hair frantically. “I’ll just--I’ll just...go?”

Whatever Kyungsoo was going to say next flies out of his mind in an instant when his gaze flicks to the couch and lands on a slim metal object peeking from around the arm, glinting in the light fixtures from the kitchen.

“Is that--what is--” Kyungsoo can’t seem to get a hold of his words, grasping at the wall behind him instead as his heart shoots up through his throat. _What the_ fuck _is going on?_

The man’s eyes shoot to the couch and he leaps over to it after realizing what Kyungsoo is looking at, grabbing the gun from the cushion and tucking it somewhere behind his back.

“I’m using your apartment as a sniper nest, I’m sorry, this isn’t for you, I promise I won't hurt you!” he rambles, raising his hands above his head with wide eyes. “Please, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you--”

And Kyungsoo takes that opportunity to dash out of the room and down the hallway. He’s barely gotten five feet from his door when he feels an arm suddenly snake around his waist while another one clamps over his mouth to muffle the yell Kyungsoo lets out. He is lifted up into the air and he kicks and tries to struggle, his heart racing with fear, but the grip the stranger has on him is too tight and he can’t do anything as he is hauled back inside his apartment. _Fuck_ his height.

Kyungsoo hears the door close behind them, and then he is dropped unceremoniously on the floor.

“Don’t make a single sound,” the stranger says before Kyungsoo can even take in a breath. He turns around to prop himself up his elbows to look at the man and finds the barrel of a gun pointing straight at his face. Cold fear shoots through him and he feels like crying. This doesn’t feel real. This _can’t_ be real.

“I don’t want to use this on you,” the stranger says, all traces of bumbling gone as he fixes Kyungsoo with a dangerous look. “I just can’t let you call for anyone. I promise I won’t hurt you as long as you don’t do anything that would compromise me. If you do, _then_ I won’t have any problems using this. Got it?”

Kyungsoo can’t do anything but nod.

The stranger slowly lowers the gun, and after a moment’s hesitation, sticks his hand out to help Kyungsoo up.

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to hesitate as he debates the consequences of taking the hand stretched out towards him, but after several moments the stranger rolls his eyes and sighs heavily.

“Come on, I’ve already said you’re not the person I’m looking for. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now.”

Kyungsoo decides that’s solid enough logic for now, and after a few more moments, places his hand in the stranger’s. His hand is warm, and, being a naturally cool person, Kyungsoo almost doesn’t want to let go when he’s back on his feet and steady.

 _What the fuck? This guy’s a fucking_ assassin, _you_ don’t _want to hold his hand._

The stranger’s eyes run over Kyungsoo’s face as Kyungsoo stares back warily before he turns around with another sigh. Kyungsoo watches him silently as he walks back to the couch and picks up a jacket, then makes his way over to the kitchen counter and shoves something that is definitely _not_ one of Kyungsoo’s cooking knives into a pocket.

“You can stay, you know.”

The stranger turns around to face Kyungsoo with a disbelieving expression, and Kyungsoo isn’t even sure himself if he just said that.

“I mean, it doesn’t really seem like you can just stroll into a hotel with that kind of shit.”

Okay, yep, that was definitely him. But the little voice that would normally be shouting at him that this was a horrible, terrible idea that would end up with him dead on his living room carpet is silent, and Kyungsoo realizes he isn’t as opposed to the idea to the man staying as he felt he should be especially after just being held at gunpoint by said man minutes earlier.

“Um, what?” the stranger blinks, huffing out a confused laugh. “You did catch the part where I said I was an assassin, right? Big, scary, weapon-wielding assassin? Should I add that my kill count is probably three times your age?”

“You’re not doing a real great job of making me want to keep my offer open,” Kyungsoo says, and he feels weirdly accomplished when the side of man’s mouth quirks up in (what he hopes) in amusement. “Besides, the words “big” and “scary” don’t mean a lot to me when you have a face like that.”

“A face like what?” the stranger gasps in mock-hurt.

“You know. Big eyes, ears that seem like they’re trying to fly off your head?”

The man pouts and Kyungsoo finds it strangely endearing.

“My ears are perfectly fine, thank you very much.”

A silence falls over them, and Kyungsoo processes who exactly he just fucking _small talked_ and he feels his palms start to get sweaty again.

“My name’s Chanyeol,” the stranger says, “if I’m going to be staying here as you offered. You don’t have to keep that offer open if you don’t want to, by the way.

“No, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo says immediately, and then wonders what in hell has gotten into him not for the first time. “Chanyeol. Is that your real name?”

“Mhm.”

“Shouldn’t you not be telling me that? I mean, I don’t know assassin protocol, but that doesn’t seem like something you should just be going around announcing to everyone.”

“You’ve already seen my face, that’s easier to turn me in with than a single first name. Need I also remind you I have no qualms about killing you if you try anything?” Chanyeol adds with a raised eyebrow, and Kyungsoo swallows.

“No, that’s okay.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“And you know my name because…?

“Oh, I stole your data files off the government’s databases before deciding if your apartment was the best spot for my assignment.”

“Ah, of course. Right.”

Another silence falls around them, and Kyungsoo awkwardly steps to the side in the direction of his bedroom.

“I’m just...gonna--”

“Oh, yes, of course, go ahead,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo can almost pretend he’s talking to normal person. “I don’t want to keep you any longer. It’s already pretty late.”

Kyungsoo nods, and he bends down to retrieve his bag that he dropped when he had first entered his apartment. He makes it down to the end of the hallway, but before he reaches his bedroom, he turns around to look at Chanyeol one last time and he finds the assassin staring right back at him. Kyungsoo quickly breaks eye contact and walks into his room, feeling fairly shaken up.

Kyungsoo pauses after shutting the door behind him, but ends up deciding to lock his door just in case. It probably wouldn’t stop Chanyeol if he suddenly decided he did want to kill Kyungsoo, but it makes Kyungsoo feel safer nonetheless.

Settling into bed, Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh. He’s still not really sure just what he’s gotten himself into, but Chanyeol doesn’t really seem like he wants to do him any harm unless Kyungsoo tries to escape or report him to anybody, and honestly, all Kyungsoo wants to do now is sleep.

Maybe that’s it. Maybe he’s just so tired that this is all some strange fever dream and when he wakes up his apartment will be Chanyeol-free.

No, that’s not it.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he offered for Chanyeol to stay, but he has his fingers crossed in hopes that what Chanyeol had said is true and that he really doesn’t want to kill him. It’s not like Kyungsoo could do anything about it anyways. The man is practically a foot taller than him, with the added bonus of, you know, a gun.

The red numbers on the clock read 10:43 pm when Kyungsoo rolls over restlessly. He wants nothing more than to sleep everything that happened tonight off but he can’t seem to keep his eyes closed. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning, Kyungsoo throws his sheets off of him with a resigned sigh and hauls himself out of bed. He can’t hear any movement from outside, so he grabs a blanket down from his closet and clicks the lock on his door open.

He slowly pushes it open and trods down the hall back towards the main room of the apartment. The kitchen and living room are dark, illuminated only by the faint moonlight trickling in through the curtains.

Chanyeol is curled up on the couch, his feet touching one arm of the couch even with bent knees and Kyungsoo stifles a laugh. Chanyeol looks sounds asleep, arm underneath his head and his overgrown bangs fluttering with each exKim.

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat when Chanyeol shivers, and he doesn’t waste another second before carefully draping the blanket over his sleeping form. Chanyeol’s lips curl up into a tiny smile and his fingers tighten around the edge of the blanket. Kyungsoo leans back and takes the opportunity he didn’t really have earlier to study Chanyeol’s features.

His ears are definitely too big his for head, but Kyungsoo thinks they suit him nicely. He has long eyelashes that lay delicately over tanned skin. His hair is black and messy, and Kyungsoo gets the sudden urge to brush the overgrown bangs out of his eyes.

Kyungsoo jerks backwards in shock, unsure of just where the hell his mind is running off to. He takes a few steps back, averting his eyes from Chanyeol and purposefully strides back down the hallway to his room. Thankfully, his eyes finally decide they want to close this time when Kyungsoo settles down underneath his covers again, and it isn’t until just as he’s drifting off to sleep that he realizes he’s forgotten to lock his door.

 

The warm scent of sizzling food wafts its way into the room and Kyungsoo slowly blinks open his eyes. He smiles sleepily at the smell, stomach already grumbling at the thought of breakfast, and then Kyungsoo remembers that he lives alone in his apartment. Last time he checked, food doesn’t cook itself.

Kyungsoo sits up straight in bed, now wide awake and on edge. The morning sunlight streaming in through his window lights up even the far corners of his room, and his eyes catch on his closet door, ajar and with a blanket threatening to fall out onto the floor.

_Fuck._

The events of last night rush over him all at once and Kyungsoo is springing out of bed without a second thought. He wrenches his door open and takes several long strides down the hall, and then he stops dead in his tracks.

Chanyeol is standing at the stove, back to Kyungsoo while he flips something over in the pan in front of him. There are cheery tunes coming from the small counter radio and...is Chanyeol humming along to them?

Kyungsoo isn’t quite sure what to do.

Thankfully, he’s saved by Chanyeol turning around with a smile on his face, lifting a hand up to wave at him.

“Morning, Kyungsoo! I hope you don’t I’m using your kitchen, I thought you might like some breakfast.”

Stunned, Kyungsoo merely nods, and then takes a few tentative steps further into the kitchen.

“You...you make breakfast?” he asks, and then immediately flushes. Of course Chanyeol makes breakfast. What the fuck kind of question is that?

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him before turning back to the pan.

“I do,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo wants to slap himself. “In fact, I make a pretty mean egg sandwich, if I do say so myself.”

“Mm, that’s my favorite,” Kyungsoo says unthinkingly, and Chanyeol turns around with another smile before Kyungsoo can take back his words.

“Really? Mine too!” he says, and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back as he comes forwards to sit at the counter. With Chanyeol’s back to him again, Kyungsoo realizes he’s staring, but he doesn’t want to tear his eyes away. It’s hard to believe he’s really an assassin, with the clumsy way he moves around the kitchen. Kyungsoo has to stifle a laugh when he bangs his head on the cupboards above the stove with a startled cry.

“Okay!” Chanyeol announces, swinging around with a plate in each hand after several more minutes. “Egg sandwiches for two, coming right up.”

He places one in front of Kyungsoo and comes to sit next to him at the counter, and Kyungsoo automatically scoots his chair a few inches away from him. A rush of guilt goes through him immediately after, and he hopes Chanyeol didn’t notice. The man in question is already digging into his sandwich, so Kyungsoo thinks he’s okay.

Kyungsoo takes a tentative bite of his own sandwich--deciding that if Chanyeol had made both their eggs in the same pan, there’s no way he could have poisoned it--and he almost melts from the flavor.

“Chanyeol, this is amazing!” he says through a mouthful of egg. “What the hell. Please come cook for me every morning.”

Chanyeol just laughs and Kyungsoo feels heat creeping up his cheeks again at the implications of what he said. _Dammit._ He really needs to watch his tongue more with Chanyeol around.

The rest of their meal is spent in silence, but it’s somehow not as uncomfortable as it was last night. Chanyeol gets up first, setting his plate down on the counter next to the sink, and Kyungsoo is sliding off his stool to go get ready for work when Chanyeol suddenly cries out.

 _“Fuck!_ Ah, shit, shit, shit--”

Kyungsoo whips around to see Chanyeol bent practically in half on the other side of the counter, clutching one of his hands, and Kyungsoo races over to him without thinking.

“What happened? Chanyeol, are you okay?” he says frantically.

“Ah, I think I burnt my hand on the pan,” Chanyeol says through gritted teeth, sucking in a sharp breath as he carefully removes his hand to show a boiling red burn on the back of his other one.

“Run some cold water and put your hand underneath it,” Kyungsoo orders. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo turns and quickly walks to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit, not even bothering to close the cupboard door before striding back into the kitchen. Chanyeol is running his hand under the faucet, just like Kyungsoo instructed, his face still slightly screwed up.

“This is gonna suck, but try to keep it under there for about twenty minutes,” Kyungsoo says apologetically. “Let me know when the pain starts to fade.”

Chanyeol groans but keeps his hand under the water.

Ten minutes have barely passed before Chanyeol announces, “Okay, I’m done with this,” and shuts the faucet off.

“That’s not enough time!” Kyungsoo says, scurrying around the counter and trying to wave Chanyeol back over to the sink.

“It’s good enough.”

“Chanyeol--”

“I said,” Chanyeol responds in a low tone, “it’s good. Enough.”

Kyungsoo looks up into Chanyeol eyes and swallows, not wanting to challenge the threat he sees there.

“Here,” he says after a few moments, ripping a paper towel off the rack and gesturing for Chanyeol to come closer.

Kyungsoo gently pats the dripping hand Chanyeol offers him, tamping down his “ _I told you so,_ ” when Chanyeol winces. He silently reaches for the first aid kit when he deems Chanyeol’s hand dry enough and takes out the small bottle of aloe.

Chanyeol’s hand is smooth underneath his own when Kyungsoo coats the back of it with the gel, moving his fingers in soft circles over the inflamed skin. It hasn’t broken open, thank god, but Kyungsoo still reaches for the roll of gauze in the kit after wiping the gel off his fingers.

Kyungsoo doesn’t look up at Chanyeol the whole time he’s wrapping his hand up, afraid of what he might see. He doesn’t know why Chanyeol is letting him do this, but he doesn’t question it either.

“Okay, you’re all set,” Kyungsoo says. “Try not to do anything that’s going to put a lot of stress on that hand. There’s pain meds in the bathroom if it starts hurting more than it is now.”

Kyungsoo hesitantly lifts his eyes and he’s taken back when he finds Chanyeol looking at him with a gentle expression.

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” he says, a faint smile on his face.

“Of course,” Kyungsoo says, lowering his gaze again. “It’s no problem.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes catch on the blue numbers of the clock on the stove when he straightens and he jolts up in shock.

“Shit, I’m late for work,” he gasps, and he turns around and dashes back into his bedroom without a second glance back.

He throws on a pair of black jeans and his work shirt, combing through his hair with his fingers while he hops around on one foot trying to get his shoes on. After quickly brushing his teeth and running a wet washcloth over his face, he grabs his phone from his charging stand and races out the bedroom door.

“I’ll be back later!” Kyungsoo calls over his shoulder as he yanks his jacket on, glancing back briefly to see Chanyeol sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone with his non-injured hand.

Kyungsoo barely hears the call of “Be safe!” before he’s out the door and already jumping down the stairs two at a time. His elevator really needs to get fixed.

 

“Hey, I’m Sehun, who are you? You can’t possibly be Do never-late-to-anything Kyungsoo!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Kyungsoo grumbles, shoving Sehun out of the way only to receive a too-loud laugh in return. “I’m still your hyung, you idiot, you better show me some respect.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, _hyung_ ,” Sehun says, trailing after Kyungsoo into the back where Kyungsoo grabs his apron down off the hook. “Why are you late, anyways?”

“None of your business,” Kyungsoo scowls, and pushes past Sehun again to situate himself at the register where Sehun can’t bother him anymore except for the leftover laughter still ringing in his ears.

The coffee shop he works at is small but homely, and Kyungsoo loves it. Even Sehun. He’s a brat, but Kyungsoo had taken a liking to him and now Sehun won’t leave him alone. Not that he’s complaining. He enjoys the company of the younger boy, even though he’d never admit it.

The morning rushes by in a blur of orders, the volume of ambiance in the cafe rising as the day goes on. Kyungsoo can’t focus on anything properly as a certain person residing in his apartment is cluttering up all his thoughts. It isn’t until Kyungsoo spills a cup of coffee all over the floor and himself that Sehun takes pity on him and takes over the last half hour of his shift while Kyungsoo goes to grab a mop.

“Seriously, Kyungsoo, are you okay?” Sehun asks after the new girl, Nayeon, arrives for her shift and he joins Kyungsoo in the back who’s still wiping at his clothes. “You seemed pretty distracted today.”

Kyungsoo looks up to find a worried expression on Sehun’s face and a rush of affection runs through him. He can’t tell Sehun about Chanyeol, though, as much as he wants to confide in him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kyungsoo sighs as Sehun makes his way over and sits down next to him. “I just didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night, is all.”

Sehun still looks concerned but he lets it be, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo to pull him into a hug.

“Get some rest tonight, okay?” Sehun says, and Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans into Sehun’s chest.

“Okay.”

 

Kyungsoo arrives back at his apartment well into the evening, having taken a detour to the grocery store to pick up a couple things. He’s a little unsure if he should expect Chanyeol to still be there or not, but he takes the dive and opens his door anyways.

Chanyeol isn’t anywhere to be seen as Kyungsoo tentatively sets the grocery bags down on the counter.

“Chanyeol?” he calls.

A few seconds of silence pass until Kyungsoo hears a door open, and he whirls around to see Chanyeol stumbling his way out of Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chanyeol says before Kyungsoo can ask him just what the fuck he was doing in his bedroom. “I didn’t sleep too well on the couch last night, and I didn’t know when you were going to be home, so I just took a small nap on your bed, I’m--”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo cuts him off, trying desperately not to think about Chanyeol curled up in the bed _he’s_ going to sleep in tonight. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Chanyeol nods, trying and failing to stifle a yawn. He rubs sleepily at his eyes, and Kyungsoo has the strangest urge to coo.

No. _No. He may be cute, but he’s still a fucking assassin, for god’s sake._

Kyungsoo closes his eyes briefly before beginning to unpack the groceries.

“You want any help with that?” Chanyeol asks.

Kyungsoo looks up, considering the offer, but Chanyeol still looks so pathetically tired that he shakes his head.

“No, that’s okay. You can go sit down, I’m fine.”

Chanyeol doesn’t protest and trods over to the couch, plopping down so hard onto it that Kyungsoo is afraid it might break.

He switches on the counter radio, turning the volume down so as to not bother Chanyeol. It’s Heize playing, one of his favorites. The calming tune fills the kitchen as Kyungsoo wanders between the counters, pulling out ingredients for the beef stew he’s planning on making.

Kyungsoo starts subconsciously humming along as he turns the flame on underneath the pot. He pulls out a knife to begin cutting up the vegetables he’d brought out earlier, and it isn’t until Chanyeol speaks up that he realizes he had started singing along to the words.

“Do you sing?”

Kyungsoo whips around immediately, almost dropping the knife in surprise. He can feel his face already starting to heat up.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Oh--I’m sorry!” Chanyeol says, his brow creasing in concern. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just--your voice just...sounded very nice.”

“Um...not professionally,” Kyungsoo says slowly after he manages to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “But...uh...yeah, I guess I do. Sing, that is. Kind of.”

“Do you...do you mind continuing?” Chanyeol asks hesitantly. “I mean, it’s totally fine if you don’t want you, but I...ah, nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

Chanyeol flops down onto his stomach and buries his face into the pillow he’s holding.

“No, that’s okay,” Kyungsoo says softly, surprising himself and Chanyeol with his answer, and Chanyeol raises his head off the pillow to look at Kyungsoo with wide eyes.

Kyungsoo turns back around before he loses his nerve and tries to find the beat of the song again. He’s nervous this time, knowing Chanyeol is listening, but the words start to roll off his tongue as easy as ever and it doesn’t feel as bad as Kyungsoo thinks it should.

The song is over too soon, and Kyungsoo resurfaces into reality when the sound of clapping reaches his ears.

“Wow!” Chanyeol exclaims, his voice too loud and his smile too blinding as Kyungsoo turns around to face him. “That was really good, Kyungsoo. You should sing another. If you don’t mind,” he adds in a quieter tone, hands coming to rest at his sides.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Kyungsoo says softly, a smile growing on his face. He feels lighter than he has in a long time, but he doesn’t have time to figure out why before the next song starts. It’s Taemin, this time, another of Kyungsoo’s favorites. He’s always been a sucker for the colorful, rolling tones both he and Heize have the knack for.

Several songs pass in the time it takes for Kyungsoo to finish making the soup, and his ears turn red when he realizes he’s lost himself in the music again and had almost forgotten Chanyeol was there. He quickly ladles the soup into bowls, sliding them both onto the kitchen counter with a mumble of “Here you go,” before he sits down.

He doesn’t look up when Chanyeol sits down next to him until Chanyeol says, “You really do have a beautiful voice, you know,” and that’s when Kyungsoo turns his head and finds Chanyeol looking right back at him.

“Thanks,” he says quietly, and Chanyeol gives him a small smile before breaking eye contact in favor of blowing on his soup.

“Mmm,” Chanyeol moans when he takes a bite, eyes closed in ecstasy, and Kyungsoo swallows at the sight. “Are you just, like, good at everything? This is delicious.”

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says again, this time with a small laugh. “I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my specialties.”

“If I’m going to be cooking for you every morning, then you’d better be cooking for me every night,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo stiffens at the meaning behind his words. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to notice the change in atmosphere, however, and he continues slurping in bites of the soup. Kyungsoo returns to his own soup after a few moments and relishes in the flavor himself. He does pride himself in his cooking, and he is happy that someone else thinks it tastes good, too.

Kyungsoo feels much more comfortable being around Chanyeol by this point, but he still decides to retreat to his bedroom after dumping both their empty bowls in the sink rather than staying out to watch his show like he normally would.

He feels a little guilty about leaving Chanyeol out on the couch again after his comment earlier about not being able to sleep well on it, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. It’s not like he could invite him into his own bed. Still, Kyungsoo sleeps a little less deeply that night knowing Chanyeol was probably curled up awkwardly on the couch in an attempt to get some rest.

 

The next day goes without incident until later that evening, after Kyungsoo had returned from the coffee shop. Sehun hadn’t bothered him a whole lot that day, apparently still concerned about Kyungsoo’s well being, and instead had opted to run his hand over Kyungsoo’s head or shoulders in a comforting gesture rather than offer a teasing quip.

Kyungsoo decides he’s going to stay out in the living room after dinner because, dammit, he wants to watch Andante, and he invites Chanyeol to come sit with him after only a moment’s hesitation.

The couch dips when Chanyeol sits down next to him, and Kyungsoo can hardly focus on the show with Chanyeol’s presence so close to him. He doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something about Chanyeol that intrigues him.

“Wow, the lead is so handsome,” Chanyeol says after several minutes of them watching in silence. _That_ gets Kyungsoo’s attention.

“The lead?” he asks curiously. “The male one, not the female one?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, quickly flicking his eyes over to Kyungsoo before looking back at the screen. “Is that an issue?”

“No, not at all,” Kyungsoo says, probably way too quickly, but he can’t bring himself to care at the moment. “Me too. I mean, I like men, too. More than--more than females. Or other people.”

Kyungsoo really doesn’t know what he’s saying or why he’s saying it, but he does really want to slap himself in the face right now.

“Ah,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo almost wishes Chanyeol had used his gun the first night. “Cool.”

They don’t talk for the rest of the episode, but something hidden in the tension between them has changed, and Kyungsoo can’t quite put his finger on it.

 

It’s the fourth night when Kyungsoo decides he has officially lost his mind.

“You said the couch was kind of uncomfortable for you, right?”

They’re sitting on said couch, watching the next episode of Andante after another successful dinner, courtesy of Kyungsoo. Chanyeol shifts at Kyungsoo’s question but doesn’t take his eyes off the screen.

“Yes?”

“Would you want to come sleep in my bed?”

Chanyeol chokes on his own breath and turns positively _boiling_ red.

“What?” Chanyeol splutters out, now turning his head away from the TV to look at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “I--what?”

“I mean, it’s a queen-sized bed, so it’s big enough for two,” Kyungsoo says, almost defensively, the familiar feeling of heat in his cheeks and ears already settling in. “I just feel bad making you sleep out on the couch every night.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything and Kyungsoo wishes he could eat his words.

“Sorry, that’s probably kind of weird. Just ignore me. It’s no big deal.”

“No!” Chanyeol practically shouts, and Kyungsoo jumps and tears his eyes away from the screen to look at him. “I mean, yeah, I’ll...take you up on that. I mean--” Chanyeol clears his throat brusquely, lifting a hand to scratch the back of his neck. “I’m the one who kind of...you know, broke into your apartment in the first place. You don’t have to worry about where I’m sleeping,” he says in a loud tone.

“It’s totally up to you,” Kyungsoo says hurriedly. “Wherever you want to sleep is fine.”

“Okay, I might...I might come sleep in your room, then,” Chanyeol says falteringly, as if Kyungsoo was going to laugh in face and say he was just kidding at any moment.

“Okay. Uh. Sweet.”

“Yeah.”

They finish the episode in an awkward silence.

 

Kyungsoo really doesn’t know how to navigate this situation when the episode’s end credits roll and the theme song fills the quiet atmosphere. He’s literally inviting another man into his _bed._ There’s no way he can do this gracefully.

“I don’t know about you,” he starts, “but I’m pretty tired. I’m...going to head into my room. You can--you can join me whenever you’re ready.”

Hiis last words end in a much higher register and he clears his throat self consciously.

“Okay, I’ll be in soon, I guess,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo feels about as awkward as Chanyeol sounds.

He gets up off the couch without sparing a glance for Chanyeol and tries not to look like he’s racing to his room. It isn’t until he’s just sliding under the covers after getting ready for bed that the door opens and Chanyeol walks in cautiously.

“Hey,” he says, and Kyungsoo starts, rolling over to face him. “You’re not gonna take back your offer, now, right? I mean, it’s fine if you do, I just--”

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo says, cutting him off before he rambles Kyungsoo’s ears off. “Come in.”

Kyungsoo scoots over to the far side of bed and lifts up the covers for Chanyeol. Chanyeol bobs his head nervously and steps over to the bed. Kyungsoo notices he’s changed out of his clothes and _damn_ a simple white t-shirt and blue shorts should not look that good.

The bed dips when Chanyeol climbs in and Kyungsoo can feel his heart speed up. His irrational fears are starting to weave their way inside his head again that Chanyeol is going to kill him in his sleep, but there’s something else in there too, almost anticipatory, and that scares Kyungsoo even more. He rolls onto his side so his back is to Chanyeol as soon as he lets go of the covers.

Kyungsoo is painfully aware of the heat radiating off Chanyeol and the soft sounds of his breathing, the too-close proximity between them. His eyes are wide open, and he’s sure he won’t be getting to sleep for a while.

It isn’t until Chanyeol’s breathing slows that Kyungsoo finally starts to feel sleepy. Against his better judgement, he can’t help but take one last glance at Chanyeol, and he carefully shifts onto his other side underneath the blankets and his heart nearly stops in his chest.

Chanyeol looks the same he did on the first night Kyungsoo had brought him the blanket--soft eyelashes, hair falling over his eyes--but this time Chanyeol is so _close_ and Kyungsoo feels like he can’t breathe _._ He could count all the freckles scattered across Chanyeol’s cheeks if he wanted to.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what comes over him, but suddenly he’s lifting his hand up and brushing the bangs out of Chanyeol’s eyes--and then he’s rolling back over so suddenly he almost falls out of the bed, his heart beating way too rapidly.

_What the fuck, what the fuck--_

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. Since when did a man who _threatened his life_ less than a week ago suddenly have so much of an effect on him? Kyungsoo isn’t sure he wants to think too much about that because he’s afraid of what he might find.

Despite his mind running wild with Chanyeol, the darkness of the room slowly slips behind his eyelids, and a tall stranger with a warm smile and beautiful eyes is the last thought Kyungsoo has before sleep finally claims him.

 

The light is cold when Kyungsoo blinks open his eyes, filtered from behind a thin layer of overcast clouds, but he feels warm. Did he finally remember to put an extra blanket on his bed? The covers do feel a little more heavy than usual.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and snuggles further into the pillow. He can’t bring himself to care right now. He doesn’t have work today, and he’ll take full advantage of sleeping in.

It isn’t until he hears a quiet sigh from behind him that he instantly becomes hyper aware of the room around him. _Fuck._ Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo is wide awake and wide-eyed in a second. He tries to roll over, but there’s something preventing him from doing so--Kyungsoo looks down and his heart nearly jumps out his throat when he finds an arm draped over his side.

Is Chanyeol fucking... _spooning him?_

Kyungsoo practically jumps out of bed when Chanyeol lets out a soft moan and his arm tightens around Kyungsoo’s waist, pulling him closer in and Kyungsoo finds himself pressed flush against Chanyeol’s front.

Kyungsoo’s breathing has been speeding up incrementally but by this point he’s sure he’s hyperventilating. What the fuck is he supposed to do? Is Chanyeol still asleep? Does he have any idea what he’s doing? Kyungsoo is nervous of what he might trigger if he startles Chanyeol. He doesn’t know what Chanyeol’s assassin reflexes might do.

Kyungsoo unhappily comes to the conclusion that the best thing to do is just to stay still until Chanyeol wakes up, and then he can pretend to wake up after Chanyeol lets go.

At least, Kyungsoo tells himself he’s unhappy with the situation. There might be some small part of his brain that’s secretly happy with his current predicament, but Kyungsoo quickly shoves that thought down and away because _no._ He’s known Chanyeol for less than a week, and there’s still also the tiny fact that, you know, Chanyeol’s a fucking _assassin_ and could kill Kyungsoo any time he wanted to.

That still doesn’t do a whole lot to suppress the part of Kyungsoo that’s relishing in the warmth of Chanyeol right behind him. Kyungsoo distantly wonders if there’s something wrong with him.

Kyungsoo is just starting to feel sleepy again when suddenly there’s something pressing against him that _definitely_ wasn’t there before and oh _god_ Kyungsoo is immediately, 100% sure that Chanyeol is hard.

All of sudden there’s not enough air in the room and Kyungsoo is struggling to breathe. This was absolutely _not_ what he signed up for and his brain is running at top speed trying to figure out a way out of this.

And then, because Kyungsoo only has the _worst_ luck in the world of anybody, ever, Chanyeol starts _grinding_ languidly against his ass and Kyungsoo is going to fucking scream. He is also definitely _not_ starting to get hard himself. Nope, not him.

Tiny pants begin coming from Chanyeol as his dick slides along Kyungsoo’s ass, and Kyungsoo is about to throw himself out of the bed because _fuck_ the consequences when all movement suddenly stops. The arm draped over him lifts off and is gone, just like the heat behind him, and  Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut and tries to slow his breathing.

 _“Shit, fuck, fuck--”_ comes Chanyeol’s whispered voice, panic apparent in his tone. The bed bounces gently when Kyungsoo assumes Chanyeol clambers off it, and then a door opens and shuts after a few seconds.

Kyungsoo tentatively opens his eyes, rolling over to look at the door Chanyeol had just stormed out of. He flops over onto his back after determining he’s safe, laying an arm over his face as he tries to comprehend what he just happened.

God. How is he going to be able to look Chanyeol in the eyes after this? He just hopes Chanyeol didn’t know he was awake. Whatever. It’s fine. Morning wood happens to nearly everyone, it’s natural. It’s _fine._

No, Kyungsoo is definitely not trying to keep his mind off the fact that he may have enjoyed that just a little tiny bit despite his initial panic. Or at least, his dick is certainly telling him he liked it.

Kyungsoo’s inner monologue is interrupted by the clicking of his door knob and he flips over onto his side faster than he thinks he’s ever moved in his life. When Chanyeol climbs onto the bed, Kyungsoo decides it’s time for him to “wake up,” and he slowly stretches his arms out and yawns.

“Chanyeol?” he says, turning to face him and hoping his voice isn’t shaking too badly. He almost breaks his facade when he looks up and sees Chanyeol’s face flushed a soft pink and the endearing bedhead hair.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, a small smile flickering over his face before it disappears. He doesn’t look at Kyungsoo, instead staring down at his hands tangled in his lap.

“Did you sleep okay?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting up and propping his pillow against the headboard to join Chanyeol. His half-hard on is making it a little uncomfortable but he’s sure he can take care of it soon.

“I did, thanks,” Chanyeol says, still avoiding eye contact as he looks towards the door. “You know what, I, uh--think I’m going to go make breakfast.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything else before he’s off the bed and out the door, and Kyungsoo would be confused if he didn’t know what had transpired just minutes ago. Oh, well. At least now he has some time to jerk off in peace.

Kyungsoo throws the covers off and heads to the bathroom, just in case Chanyeol decided to make a surprise appearance back in the bedroom. They didn’t need any other awkward encounters to pile on top of this morning.

 

Chanyeol is busy at the stove when Kyungsoo emerges from the bathroom, a little embarrassed that Chanyeol grinding against him was enough to get him riled up, but feeling satisfied nonetheless.

“What are you making?”

“Um...an omelette,” Chanyeol says, chancing a quick look at Kyungsoo before bringing his attention back to the steaming pan in front of him. “I’m using some of the leftover vegetables you didn’t put in the stew a couple nights ago.”

The omelette proves to be delicious, just like all of Chanyeol’s other breakfasts. The tension from earlier wears away quickly enough as they tuck into their meals.

“Do you not have work today?” Chanyeol asks when he gets up from the counter, bringing both his and Kyungsoo’s empty dishes over to the sink. Kyungsoo opens his mouth to answer, but then Chanyeol turns the faucet on and Kyungsoo’s mom-friend instincts go into overdrive.

“Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you’re doing? You’re not going to be washing dishes with your hand all wrapped up like that,” he exclaims, effectively startling Chanyeol when he practically bounds over the counter and takes the plates from Chanyeol’s hands.

“I’ve--I’ve done it before, it’s fine,” he says, blinking in confusion. “It’s not a big deal. My hand’s much better now.”

“I don’t think so,” Kyungsoo says, and he points at the couch threateningly. “Sit. I’ll take care of these. And no, I don’t have work today, so that means I can beat your ass if you try anything with that hand again.”

Chanyeol snorts but goes to sit down anyways, both he and Kyungsoo well aware that Kyungsoo couldn’t beat his ass if he tried.

“Can you help me change the bandages, then?”

“Yeah, of course.”

It doesn’t take too long for Kyungsoo to finish washing the dishes and putting them on the counter to dry, and he retrieves the first aid kit from the bathroom before sitting down next to Chanyeol.

He unwinds the old gauze from Chanyeol hand and is happily surprised to see the burn looks much better. It’s still fairly shiny, but the diameter has decreased significantly and it’s now only a pink color instead of a flaming red.

“I’m going to put some antibiotic cream on it this time,” Kyungsoo says. “Since I’m assuming the pain is gone by this point, I just want to make sure it’s not going to get infected.”

Chanyeol nods in confirmation, and as Kyungsoo rubs a few drops of the cream into his skin, it hits him that Chanyeol probably knows how to do all this stuff by himself. There’s no way in his line of work that he hasn’t gotten injured before, and he doubts Chanyeol could have just walked into a hospital and asked for help.

“Why are you letting me do this?” Kyungsoo asks in a quiet tone as he makes one last round of the gauze around Chanyeol’s hand, finishing off the new wrapping.

There’s a short silence before Chanyeol asks, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo says, looking up into Chanyeol’s face only to find him staring right back. “I just feel like you’d know how to do this kind of stuff on your own with what you do and all. I don’t mind helping you, I just...don’t understand why you wouldn’t rather do it yourself.”

Chanyeol shrugs.

“I _can_ do it myself, it’s just easier if someone else does it,” he says. “Besides, I don’t mind the company.”

That last statement makes Kyungsoo’s heart much more happy than it should, and he attributes that as to why the next ridiculous thing comes out of his mouth.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“Excuse me?”

“I want to know more about you,” Kyungsoo says, regretting his words the instant he said them but it’s too late to stop now. “You haven’t been an assassin your whole life. I’m curious.”

“Why would you be curious about _me_?” Chanyeol says, and maybe Kyungsoo’s imagining it, but he thinks there’s traces of a sneer on Chanyeol’s face.

“I’m--okay, nevermind. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I just thought it might be nice to know more about the person who broke into my home and is now apparently living with me, but whatever. Apparently not.” Kyungsoo hopes the sarcasm in his voice is enough to mask the hurt and he stands up off the couch, turning his face away from Chanyeol so he doesn’t see the hurt there.

He’s mad at himself for even asking. The only reason Chanyeol is even there is because he thought Kyungsoo’s apartment would be a good place to kill somebody. Why on earth would Kyungsoo think Chanyeol would want to talk to him about more than breakfast?

Kyungsoo is stopped by a hand on his wrist but he refuses to look down at it.

“Hey,” Chanyeol says softly, and Kyungsoo can’t help but turn back around at that. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

His eyes are sincere, and against Kyungsoo’s better judgement, he takes a step back towards the couch and sits down next to Chanyeol again.

“Okay,” he says, hyper aware of the fact that Chanyeol still hasn’t moved his hand from Kyungsoo’s wrist even though it’s clear he’s not going anywhere. “Tell me about yourself, then.”

 

Chanyeol avoids the general topic of him being an assassin, but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He’d much rather learn about the everyday stuff about Chanyeol, the things that make him human. He learns Chanyeol’s favorite color is black, his favorite drink is a green tea latte, and that he’s definitely more of a dog person than a cat person. Chanyeol used to have his own dog, and Kyungsoo melts on the inside when Chanyeol’s eyes light up when he talks about Toben.

“I also love to dance,” he says, “but I’m not very good at it.”

Both he and Kyungsoo laugh, and Kyungsoo also promises to make him a green tea latte at some point, since, _you know, I kind of work at a coffee shop,_ and for once, Kyungsoo doesn’t feel it’s strange that he’s so comfortable around Chanyeol after not knowing he existed just a week ago.

 

The next three days fall into their daily pattern that Kyungsoo hadn’t even realized had surfaced. Kyungsoo doesn’t have work again on Friday or Saturday, but each morning Chanyeol continues to cook them breakfast, each night Kyungsoo cooks them dinner, and then they watch Andante and crawl into Kyungsoo’s bed together (Kyungsoo doesn’t back down on his promise about the latte, either, and he feels particularly warm after Chanyeol exclaims how good the drink is as they’re sitting down to watch Andante one night). It feels like Chanyeol had just always been there. Kyungsoo gets along better with Chanyeol than pretty much anyone else before. He is still aware of Chanyeol’s profession, but he doesn’t tread carefully around Chanyeol anymore. Kyungsoo is comfortable with him, and he likes to think Chanyeol feels comfortable with him as well.

The only issue arises when Kyungsoo finds himself staring at Chanyeol for too long or thoughts weave their way into his head that he doesn’t know where they came from. Thoughts like, _“He’s cute when he laughs,”_ and _“His hands are so warm,”_ and, recently, the one that scares him the most, _“I want to kiss him.”_

Now, Kyungsoo doesn’t consider himself a romantic person. He can appreciate when someone is attractive, sure, but when it comes to falling in love? Count Kyungsoo out. He’d rather not get tangled up in that if he doesn’t have to. Besides, Sehun talks about his own boyfriend so much that Kyungsoo is sure he can get his fill from that.

But Chanyeol? Chanyeol is destroying all of Kyungsoo’s principles and throwing them clear out the window. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what it is that is so intriguing about him, but it grabbed Kyungsoo that very first night when he had draped the blanket over Chanyeol on the couch and hasn’t let go.

Kyungsoo decides not thinking about it is the best option.

However, that proves difficult to do when everything Chanyeol does makes his heart flutter and he’s more often than not woken up with Chanyeol cuddling him in his sleep (thankfully, there have been no more awkward morning wood incidents).

It’s okay, though. Kyungsoo has gotten good over the years at pushing things down so he doesn’t have to deal with them, and he decides this one will be no different.

As long as Chanyeol stops beaming at him with those puppy dog eyes and a smile with too many teeth, that is.

 

Kyungsoo wants to do nothing more than collapse into bed after his Sunday shift at work. Sehun’s boyfriend had come in that day, and Kyungsoo had to spend the entire time dragging them off of each other so they wouldn’t get sued for indecent exposure.

“But Kyungsoo, Jongin just got back from his dance trip, I haven’t seen him for so long!” Sehun had whined after Kyungsoo had banned Jongin to the far corner of the cafe while grounding Sehun at the register. Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes and told him to get back to work.

However, Kyungsoo decided with a sigh, he and Chanyeol both needed dinner, so maybe afterwards he could collapse on the couch. He was definitely _not_ thinking about laying his head on Chanyeol’s lap while they watched Andante together.

The apartment is surprisingly Chanyeol-free when Kyungsoo walks in. The living room and kitchen are quiet and empty, but Kyungsoo brushes it off and assumes Chanyeol was merely tired and had gone to sleep in Kyungsoo’s room. He would wake Chanyeol up after he’s done cooking dinner.

 

“Chanyeol, dinner’s ready!” Kyungsoo calls as he sets the two bowls of stir fry on the counter. He waits several moments but there is no answer, not even any sounds of movement from down the hall.

Kyungsoo abandons the bowls and heads down the hall to his bedroom, telling himself that Chanyeol is probably just sleeping deeply despite the small thread of worry starting to grow inside him.

“Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo says softly, pushing the door to his bedroom open, and his heart drops.

The bed is empty. There’s no sign of Chanyeol anywhere in the room, and Kyungsoo notices the small pack Chanyeol had dumped next to the bed one night is missing as well. No. _No._

Just to be sure, Kyungsoo checks in the bathroom as well, but the door is already propped open to reveal nobody inside. Kyungsoo has a small apartment. It’s clear Chanyeol is no longer anywhere in it.

Kyungsoo plods back to the kitchen with a heavy heart and something burning behind his eyes. The two bowls, still steaming on the counter, seem to taunt him as he sits down on one of the stools. His appetite is gone.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want to believe Chanyeol had just up and left without any warning. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. Had any of the time they had spent together meant anything to Chanyeol like it had to Kyungsoo?

Maybe he’s just delusional. Maybe he’s just so lonely that he took comfort in an _assassin_ , and Chanyeol had taken advantage of his hospitality because it helped him with whatever assignment he was on.

It hits Kyungsoo then that he had probably just knowingly participated in the murder of some random person by allowing Chanyeol to stay with him. That was his job, right? Kyungsoo feels sick to his stomach.

Leaving the stir fry on the counter, Kyungsoo walks back to his room. He flops down onto the bed, and-- _fuck._ It smells like Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo stands up off the bed and simply stares at it before leaning down and ripping the covers off in a sudden burst of rage. He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until the bed is completely stripped and he sinks down to the floor, kneeling in a mess of sheets and pillows and trying to stifle his sobs with his hands.

He hates this. _This_ is why he doesn’t allow himself to fall for people, but fucking Chanyeol just had to go make him break all his rules. _Fuck_ him. He can fucking leave if he wants to, Kyungsoo certainly won’t miss his sorry ass. He can get back to killing people and whatever the fuck else he does and Kyungsoo won’t give a shit.

The pillowcases stained with tears say otherwise, but Kyungsoo can’t bring himself to care as he rocks himself into a restless sleep, sprawled out on the blankets that smell like the person who left him.

 

It hasn’t rained for a week.

Kyungsoo calls in sick for work for two days, and by the third he’s back into his normal schedule. Sehun worries over him silently, and Kyungsoo appreciates the fact that Sehun isn’t making him talk. The last thing he wants to do is talk about Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tries to lock up all his feelings and memories from the week Chanyeol stayed, but it’s proving to be harder than he expected. He doesn’t know _why_ he fell so hard for someone in such a short period of time, but he supposes Chanyeol just ticked off all the boxes in Kyungsoo’s “ideal partner list.” The assassin part wasn’t something on his list, but, you know. Things happen.

The traffic is heavier than normal on the day marking a week since Chanyeol had left (and no, Kyungsoo wasn’t counting), so he opts to cross the street on his way to work where there seem to be significantly less people crowding up the sidewalk. He peers around the corner of a dingy alleyway to make sure there aren’t any cars coming, and he stops dead in his tracks when his eyes catch on something faint splattered on the alley wall.

He knows it’s a bad idea, but he can’t stop his feet from walking closer and oh _god_ , oh god, oh god, that’s definitely blood. Kyungsoo feels sick as the ground underneath his feet seems to sway and he stumbles backwards, flinging out an arm to catch him on the opposite wall.

Kyungsoo looks up and out of the alleyway, and yep, there his apartment is, window staring down at him tauntingly. Oh god. What if the police figure out where the shot came from and they come to his apartment and find him there? _Fuck._ Why didn’t he think this through before inviting Chanyeol to stay? Why the fuck didn’t he just call the cops the first minute he had to himself? Everything would have been so much easier.

It takes Kyungsoo a minute to calm down and realize that if the police were going to come knocking on his door, they would have done it a whole lot sooner than this. Come to think of it, Kyungsoo hadn’t even seen any news articles on any deaths in his area. Nothing was different except for the blood smeared along the wall. Was Chanyeol just that good at his job? Kyungsoo doesn’t want to know what he did.

The only thing that scares Kyungsoo more than the blood in the alleyway is that not even the physical proof that Chanyeol had killed someone can get Kyungsoo to stop wishing for him to come back.

 

The sun stays out for another two weeks, and Kyungsoo is almost getting tired of it.

The other thing Kyungsoo is getting tired of is the way every single fucking thing reminds him of Chanyeol. His heart will start beating when he sees someone taller than average walking down the street, he can’t watch Andante anymore without the missing the warmth of Chanyeol’s presence.

He can’t fucking stand it.

 

As Kyungsoo is walking to the coffee shop one morning, he looks up at the sky and is happily surprised to see overcast clouds stretching across the city. He is less than happy, however, when the clouds open up and start pouring rain down onto him just before he dashes inside the cafe. He opens the door, dripping wet, and sends a ferocious glare at Sehun when he starts laughing so hard he nearly whacks his head on the register.

Kyungsoo is late for his shift because he’s busy toweling off his hair in back, but he makes Sehun cover him in recompense for laughing.

 

“Have a good day,” he says automatically to the customer who just picked her order up. Kyungsoo doesn’t even look up as the next person steps up, too busy folding the dollars into the register.

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?” Kyungsoo asks, sliding the last two quarters into the change compartment.

“I’d like a green tea latte,” a familiar voice says, “and maybe the number of a certain someone who works here.”

Kyungsoo jerks his head up in shock, and it feels like the world is spinning when he sees Chanyeol standing in front of him, in all of his tall, grinning glory with a cap pulled low over his face. What the _fuck._ Kyungsoo’s mouth has dropped open but he can’t be bothered to close it when nothing but Chanyeol exists in this moment.

Chanyeol puts a finger up to his lips before Kyungsoo can say anything, and Kyungsoo takes a deep breath. His mind is racing but his heart feels like it’s floating and all he cares about is that Chanyeol is _right here._

“Okay, coming right up,” Kyungsoo manages to say in a normal voice. He reluctantly leaves Chanyeol standing at the counter to go make his order, throwing it together as quickly as possible. He’s afraid that when he turns back around, Chanyeol will be gone, but when he does, Chanyeol is still standing there patiently.

“Here you go,” Kyungsoo says, handing him the drink and it feels electric when their fingers brush. “That’ll be ₩5000, and if you’ll just sign here…”

Kyungsoo hands the receipt and a pen to Chanyeol and takes a small step back to collect himself. His heart rate is pounding through the roof and he’s still not sure if he’s dreaming or not.

“Thank you so much,” Chanyeol smiles, and, yeah, Kyungsoo’s not dreaming. This is real. Chanyeol is real and _here_.

Chanyeol nods once, and then he’s stepping out of the shop and into the rain. Kyungsoo scrambles for the receipt immediately.

 _Kim Haewon_ , is the name signed on the front, and Kyungsoo flips it over to find a phone number written on the back. Kyungsoo feels like he could cry and laugh and scream all at the same time.

“Um...excuse me?” someone calls, and Kyungsoo is brought back down to earth in a flash.

“Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he says, trying to appease the disgruntled customer in front of him, but he can’t even remember what happens after that because his mind is too full of _Chanyeol._

 

“Someone’s certainly happy today,” Sehun says as their shift finishes, both taking off their aprons to hang up in the back. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing,” Kyungsoo says airily. “I just had a good day.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, and then a knowing smirk settles onto his face.

“Oh, of course. A good day,” he says.

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at him, but Sehun just gives him an innocent look and doesn’t say anything else until they walk out of the shop and are about to turn onto their separate streets for home.

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Sehun says, and then dashes down the opposite way all while laughing maniacally. Kyungsoo wants to strangle him.

 

Kyungsoo barely makes it into his apartment before he’s digging the receipt out his pocket and punching Chanyeol’s number into his phone. His fingers hover above the keys just as he’s about to type out a text; just in case, he doesn’t want to do anything that might compromise Chanyeol. Chanyeol had said he’s not going to get in trouble if his name gets out (it’s not like there’s only one Chanyeol in all of South Korea), but Kyungsoo still wants to be careful.

 

 **5:15pm** **  
** _Hey, this is Kyungsoo. Is this Haewon?_

 

 **5:16pm** **  
** **_Chanyeol <3: _ ** _yes, this is haewon ;)_

 

 **5:17pm** **  
** _Chanyeol, what the fuck? I thought you had left and weren’t coming back._

 

 **5:18pm** **  
** **_Chanyeol <3: _ ** _awww, did someone miss me?_

 

 **5:18pm** **  
** _Shut up._

 

 **5:19pm** **  
** _Yes, I did, you big idiot._

 

 **5:19pm** **  
** _Probably too much._

 

 **5:20pm** **  
** _Do you want to come over?_

 

 **5:20pm** **  
** **_Chanyeol <3: _ ** _I thought you’d never ask_

 

Kyungsoo looks up when the lock in his front door rattles, and he doesn’t even have time to stand up before the door is opening and suddenly Chanyeol is there. Kyungsoo wants to cry and fall into his arms, but he struggles to hold himself back.

“Were you there this whole time?”

“Of course I was,” Chanyeol says with a grin, and it feels like the sun has just risen at his smile.

Chanyeol doesn’t make any movement to come further into the house and Kyungsoo wants to yell at him to come closer.

“I should have expected that,” Kyungsoo manages to get out instead, and then the awkward space between them collapses in a second when Chanyeol crosses it with three big strides, and Kyungsoo doesn’t get the chance to even breathe before Chanyeol’s hands are on his face and a pair of lips is pressed softly to his.

Chanyeol pulls back before Kyungsoo registers _exactly what the fuck just happened_ but his hands are still gently cupping his jaw and Kyungsoo thinks this is what heaven must be like.

“I’m so sorry,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo notices his eyes are glistening with tears. “I didn’t want to leave you. But--I had unfinished matters and I had to go take care of those before staying here any longer. I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to put you in any danger. I hope you can forgive me.”

Kyungsoo stares up at him silently for several moments, reaching up to brush the bangs out of his eyes, and whispers, “Of course I forgive you, you big idiot,” and then he’s pulling Chanyeol down to kiss him again.

This one is more desperate and needy, full of the unspoken emotions they didn’t have the chance to express earlier. Chanyeol’s lips are soft and warm and Kyungsoo thinks he could taste them forever.

When they pull apart, both are panting, foreheads resting against each other and Kyungsoo feels something stir inside him that he hopes Chanyeol feels as well.

“Bedroom?” Kyungsoo asks, and Chanyeol simply nods before pulling Kyungsoo behind him, almost tripping over each in their haste to get down the hall.

Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo up against the door the minute they get it shut, sliding his hands underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt before slamming their lips together again. It’s messy, a whirlwind of teeth and tongue, but Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I think that’s enough of that,” Kyungsoo says breathlessly when they break apart, and he flips them both around so that Chanyeol is the one pinned against the door. Chanyeol lets out a moan when Kyungsoo threads his fingers through his hair, pulling his head back, and when Kyungsoo presses a thigh in between Chanyeol’s legs, he finds Chanyeol already half hard.

Kyungsoo grins. _Oh, this is too good._

“Tell me, Chanyeol,” he says, and Chanyeol opens his eyes with a wary look at the too-sweet tone, “do you like getting fucked within an inch of your life, perhaps, pinned down and powerless?”

The twitch of Chanyeol’s cock against Kyungsoo’s thigh is all the answer he needs and he smirks. Chanyeol, however, seems ready to deny that fact, if the way he straightens up against the door and towers over Kyungsoo is anything to go by.

“You really think I’m going to let _you_ fuck _me_?”

The _tiny, small you_ and _big, tall me_ are implied and Kyungsoo catches on right away.

“That,” he whispers, placing his lips so close to Chanyeol’s ears they’re almost touching, “is exactly what I think.”

Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol away from the door and shoves him towards the bed _hard_ , so that he stumbles backwards and lands faceup on the mattress with a surprised whimper. Kyungsoo doesn’t waste a second before climbing onto the bed himself, positioning himself directly over Chanyeol and suddenly Chanyeol’s facade is gone in an instant.

“Oh, _god_ , Kyungsoo, yes, please,” he gasps, and Kyungsoo nearly groans at the sight.

“Please what?” he asks, but his composure is slipping rapidly.

“Please, fuck me,” Chanyeol whines, and Kyungsoo dips down to kiss him again, swallowing his whine with his lips.

“Get this off,” Kyungsoo says when he sits back, tugging at Chanyeol’s shirt. Chanyeol sits up as well, pulling the shirt over his head and Kyungsoo steps off the bed to grab a condom and the lube from his bedside drawer.

Chanyeol is sliding his jeans off when Kyungsoo sets the items down next to him, and Kyungsoo takes over to pull them off his feet and toss them off the bed.

“You too,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo obliges and strips his shirt off. Chanyeol’s hands are immediately all over his chest and abs, as if he’s memorizing each groove and curve, and Kyungsoo has to bite his lip to stop any embarrassing sounds from falling out.

“You’re beautiful,” Chanyeol says in awe, and Kyungsoo immediately flushes.

“So are you,” he says quietly.

Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol swallow, and he leans down for another kiss. This time Kyungsoo licks into Chanyeol’s mouth, sucking and running his tongue along Chanyeol’s lips. He thinks he’d be happy kissing Chanyeol forever, but then he feels Chanyeol’s dick press against his thigh again and he realizes just how hard he is as well.

Kyungsoo leans back after gently nipping Chanyeol’s bottom lip and slides his fingers under the band of Chanyeol’s boxers. He pulls them down slowly after Chanyeol nods and tosses them off to the side.

Chanyeol’s cock is flushed a bright red and dripping, and he squirms under Kyungsoo gaze when Kyungsoo does nothing more than trail his eyes across Chanyeol’s entire body. Kyungsoo can’t get enough of him.

“Please, do something,” Chanyeol whines desperately. Kyungsoo slides off the bed to kneel on the floor and doesn’t hesitate before taking Chanyeol into his mouth.

Chanyeol immediately lets out a long groan and Kyungsoo smirks to the best of his ability with his mouth wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol is warm and heavy and Kyungsoo can taste pre-come on the head.

Chanyeol is big enough where Kyungsoo decides to wrap a hand around the base of his cock instead of trying to take him all in when he bobs his head, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind as he’s still panting desperately above Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hollows his cheeks and runs his tongue along the underside of Chanyeol’s cock, pressing against the veins, and that’s when Chanyeol takes a handful of Kyungsoo’s hair and yanks him a little too quickly off his dick.

“I’m gonna come if you keep doing that,” he says breathlessly, and Kyungsoo coughs once before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, his scalp stinging slightly. “I want to come…”

Chanyeol mumbles the rest of his sentence too quietly for Kyungsoo to hear, but he thinks he has a pretty good idea of what Chanyeol’s trying to say.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo grins.

“I’m not saying it again,” Chanyeol says, glaring at Kyungsoo until he stands up and towers over Chanyeol still sitting on the bed.

“I said,” Kyungsoo threatens, “what was that?”

“I...want to come with you inside me!” Chanyeol says in a rush after Kyungsoo prompts him with a raised eyebrow, and he lifts his hands up to cover his face before flopping down onto the bed on his back.

“I think we can arrange that,” Kyungsoo says, crawling onto the bed to gently remove Chanyeol’s hands from his face.

Chanyeol’s face is red and Kyungsoo gives him a comforting smile before reaching for the lube still on the bed. He gestures for Chanyeol to lean against the headboard, and he does, Kyungsoo coming to kneel in front of him.

“Wait,” Chanyeol says, and Kyungsoo immediately pulls away, worried he had moved too fast for Chanyeol’s liking. “Take the rest of your clothes off.”

Kyungsoo looks down in a mixture of relief and embarrassment to find his jeans and boxers were both still on. Chanyeol was still proving to be just as much as a distraction in bed as he was elsewhere, it seems.

It only takes several seconds for Kyungsoo to strip himself down the rest of the way, and he hears Chanyeol’s breath catch in his throat when he tugs his boxers off. He looks up with a grin and finds Chanyeol’s eyes trained on his cock.

“Like what you see?” Kyungsoo asks. Chanyeol’s eyes flick up to Kyungsoo’s face with his pupils blown wide and he nods, and Kyungsoo’s smile grows wider, if possible.

Kyungsoo splays his hands out over Chanyeol’s thighs, gently pushing his legs apart, and he nearly groans at the sight of Chanyeol’s clenching hole. He squeezes a few small drops of lube onto his fingers and rubs them together briefly before leaning closer and running his finger around the rim.

Chanyeol sucks in a breath between his teeth and Kyungsoo looks up to see his eyes are closed and his head is thrown back against the pillows. Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to wreck him.

“Can you beg for me, Chanyeollie?” Kyungsoo asks in a low voice.

He’s still circling his finger around Chanyeol’s opening when Chanyeol raises his head with a half-incredulous, half-anticipatory look on his face.

“What?”

“You heard me. Beg for it. I want you to beg for me to fuck you until you’re screaming.”

Chanyeol moans and drops his head back down onto the pillows, and Kyungsoo is just about to retract his request because maybe he went too far until Chanyeol says, “God, Kyungsoo, _please_ fuck me, I want to feel you fill me up and fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorr--”

And Kyungsoo pushes his finger past Chanyeol’s rim, cutting him off mid sentence. Chanyeol whimpers and Kyungsoo is the one trying to catch his breath despite not being the one with a finger up his ass.

It isn’t long before Chanyeol relaxes enough for Kyungsoo to add a second and then a third finger, and Kyungsoo is sure Chanyeol fingers himself and that fact only serves to make him harder.

“You’re taking my fingers so well,” Kyungsoo says. “Do you do this to yourself?”

Chanyeol nods tightly, biting his lip in an effort not to cry out when Kyungsoo twists his fingers inside him. His efforts prove to be in vain when Kyungsoo curves his finger at a particular angle and he lets out a stuttered moan, and Kyungsoo slows down to brush over that spot again.

“ _Fuck_! Right there, please,” Chanyeol cries, eyes screwed shut, and that’s when Kyungsoo’s restraint snaps.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them hastily on the sheets, ignoring Chanyeol’s surprised gasp at the sudden loss as he reaches for the condom. He quickly tears open the packaging and rolls it down his dick before coating himself with more of the lube.

Kyungsoo gently tugs on Chanyeol’s arms for him to slide further down the bed, and Chanyeol obliges without hesitation. Kyungsoo rests his hands on either side of Chanyeol’s shoulders, a shiver running through him as their cocks brush. He takes a moment to drink in the sight of Chanyeol sweaty and flushed and spread out just for him, and then he sees something in Chanyeol’s eyes that makes Kyungsoo’s heart soften.

 _This is where we belong,_ Kyungsoo thinks. He doesn’t know why, but there’s something that just feels _so right_ when he’s with Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo closes the distance between them briefly for a chaste kiss, just barely letting his lips skim across Chanyeol’s before he pulls back.

“You ready?” he asks gently, and Chanyeol’s firm nod is the only answer he needs.

Kyungsoo slowly pushes inside Chanyeol, tiny pants escaping him because the tight warmth of Chanyeol around him feels better than he ever expected it would. Chanyeol lets out a long moan when Kyungsoo finally bottoms out, tense thighs meeting Chanyeol’s ass and Kyungsoo has to restrain himself to not immediately start pounding into him.

Chanyeol whimpers out that it’s okay for Kyungsoo to move after a few moments, and they both inhale sharply when Kyungsoo pulls out at an agonizingly slow pace, his cock dragging along Chanyeol’s walls. He experimentally thrusts back more harshly and Chanyeol practically _sobs_ at the feeling.

“Please, Kyungsoo, fuck me--fuck me hard--” he gasps out, and Kyungsoo starts picking up his pace until he’s fucking into Chanyeol without abandon.

Chanyeol clenches around Kyungsoo as short whines fall from his lips, in turn pulling breathy moans from Kyungsoo as the tightness around his cock doesn’t let up. Each thrust rocks the bed with the force of it but neither of them seem to mind. Kyungsoo is too completely caught up in everything that Chanyeol is to care about anything else.

Chanyeol’s throat works violently even when there’s a break in the sounds spilling from him, and Kyungsoo decides he wants to fuck his mouth at some point. When he’s buried in Chanyeol’s ass, though, that can wait. He can feel sweat rolling down his back but the heat of Chanyeol around him is too good to miss.

“God, you look so good like this,” Kyungsoo pants. “Spread out so beautifully for me, taking me so well.”

Chanyeol moans at the praise and the wrecked sound sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“I’m close,” Chanyeol says, his voice high-pitched and tense, hands reaching up to grab Kyungsoo’s shoulders for stability.

Kyungsoo minutely slows down his thrusts only so he can press even further into Chanyeol, relishing in the new sounds he draws out of Chanyeol at the action.

“You can touch yourself,” Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol gasps in a breath before moving his hand down to circle around his cock. Kyungsoo feels Chanyeol shudder underneath him and his breathing quickens at the overload of new sensations. It only takes a couple more strokes for Chanyeol to come undone with shameless groan, spilling over his hand and his stomach as he clenches down around Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo can only fuck into Chanyeol a few more times before his thighs tense as the pleasure finally peaks, and it all comes crashing down over him at once. His hips stutter as he buries himself into Chanyeol’s ass and releases into the condom with a moan, heat and arousal crashing over him before slowly receding away.

“ _Wow_ ,” Chanyeol breathes when Kyungsoo finally pulls out, pushing himself up into a sitting position to roll the condom down and tie it off.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo agrees. “Wow.”

He presses a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead, Chanyeol closing his eyes into it, before gingerly stepping off the bed to throw the condom out and grab a wet washcloth from the bathroom.

Kyungsoo gently runs the washcloth along Chanyeol’s thighs and ass, taking his time with making sure Chanyeol feels comfortable and safe.

“You did so good,” he whispers, letting the washcloth fall to the floor where they could take care of it in the morning before laying down next to Chanyeol. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says after a few beats of silence, opening his eyes to lazily stare at Kyungsoo with a smile on his face. “I’ve wanted that for so long. And more. I’m--I’m glad you allowed me to stay that first night,” he confesses in a rush.

Chanyeol has a nervous look on his face so Kyungsoo stretches up to kiss it away.

“I’m glad, too,” he says when he pulls away. “Honestly, I...I didn’t realize even realize how much you meant to me until you were gone.”

Chanyeol snorts.

“I knew you were falling for me the entire time,” he says, laughing when Kyungsoo playfully shoves him, but his eyes quickly soften back into a more serious look. “I just didn’t expect to fall for you back. And...I’m sorry about leaving like that again.”

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says, trailing his fingers lightly down Chanyeol’s arm. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Chanyeol is the one to lean forwards and kiss him this time, and Kyungsoo melts into it like he’s been doing this his whole life.

“Just...don’t leave me again.”

“I promise,” Chanyeol says.

As they drift off to sleep cradled in each other’s arms, Kyungsoo thinks he’s never been happier than he is right now.

**Author's Note:**

> the first two songs i imagined kyungsoo singing along to were heize's 'don't know you' and taemin's 'day and night.' both are fucking bops and i would pay good money to hear kyungsoo sing both (bonus if it's a duet with chanyeol <3)
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> also, i hate to do this ngl, but i'm going to college next year (i'm 18, i'm taking a gap year now) and so i will have student loans and medical bills for my chronic illness to deal with. if you enjoyed this and have a few $$ to spare, i have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sekaiworld) if you would like to donate! thank you for your support!!


End file.
